boboiboyfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Papa Pipi
Papa Pipi, juga dikenal sebagai Pesanan Papa Pipi, ialah rancangan televisyen yang merupakan siri spin-off BoBoiBoy Galaxy dan juga sekuel kepada BoBoiBoy Movie 2. Siri ini menumpukan Papa Zola yang berpensiunan daripada pasukan TAPOPS dan berhidup damai dengan keluarganya.__TOC__ Episod-episod Ini adalah beberapa episod Papa Pipi yang diproduksi oleh Animonsta Studios. Watak-watak *Papa Zola *Pipi Zola *Mama Zila Galeri Papa Pipi - Coming Soon.jpg Papa Pipi Tarikh Tayangan.jpg Papa Pipi banner.jpg Follow Sekarang.jpg Papa Pipi - 3 Hari Lagi.jpg Papa_Pipi_-_2_Hari_Lagi.jpg Papa Pipi - 1 Hari Lagi.jpg Siri ini tayang dekat mana.jpg 1 - YouTube.jpg 2 - Mini Monsta'.jpg 3 - Facebook.jpg 4 - Instagram.jpg Follow dan Subscribe.jpg Ikon Papa Pipi.jpg Papa Pipi 15 Nov 2019.jpg Papa Pipi lol.jpg Buai Laju-Laju.jpg To do list hari ini.jpg Papa Pipi TGIF.jpg Papa Pipi - 500K Views.jpg Papa Pipi - One Million Views.jpg Papa Pipi - Like and Love.jpg Papa Pipi - Nampak Lipas.jpg Pipi main permainan yang mana dulu.jpg Jawapan Pipi main permainan yang mana dulu.jpg Papa Pipi - Setiap Hari Jumaat.jpg Papa Pipi - 300K Views.jpg Papa Pipi - Tahniah kepada calon-calon UPSR 2019.jpg Papa Pipi - Tudung Ninja Promo.jpg Tudung Ninja Hari Ini.jpg Buat apa tu.jpg Meme Pipi Zola.jpg Mee Kari Terbang.jpg Papa Pipi - 500K Views (Tudung Ninja).jpg Mood anda hari ini.jpg Bila nak makan tapi teringat diet.jpg Seronoknya hari isnin.jpg Tudung Ninja - One Million Views.jpg Teh tarik satu.jpg Mana satu 'Tudung Ninja'.jpg 300K Views pada Tudung Ninja.jpg Jawapan mana satu 'Tudung Ninja'.jpg Tips hilangkan dark circle - Pakai topeng macam Papa.jpg ToPipi Keledar Promo.jpg Bini siapa tu.jpg ToPipi Keledar - Hari Ini.jpg Baru 2 episod dah Lima Juta jumlah tontonan!.jpg Bila orang bawa kereta tapi tak bagi signal.jpg Bila diri sendiri lupa bagi signal.jpg Bila ada orang sebut makanan.jpg Luangkan masa bersama anak anda walaupun untuk sebentar sahaja.jpg Hello December 2019.jpg Bila makanan dah disaji, jangan main tudung saji.jpg Tag kawan korang yang comel bila marah.jpg Anak kamu mungkin keras kepala tetapi, kepala mereka tidaklah keras.jpg Kebenaran tak pernah takut.jpg Alamak! Banjir!.jpg Dekat pejabat.jpg Pipi Pakai Topi Keledar - One Million Views Thank You!.jpg Papa Zola kena ke kedai untuk beli sayur apa.jpg Jawapannya Cili.jpg Kena Blue Tick.jpg Buai Lambung-Lambung.jpg Tak best lah Papa ni!.jpg Papa Pipi - Cinta 30 Meter Promo.jpg Kapan episod baru.jpg Cinta 30 Meter - Hari Ini.jpg Papa Pipi - Pipi.jpg Di sebalik seorang lelaki yang sedang berlari, ada seorang isteri yang mengejarnya.jpg Papa Pipi - Alamak!.jpg Papa Pipi - Esok! Re-Upload.jpg Profile Picture and Tagged Photo.jpg Bila ambil gambar sesama.jpg Tag kawan kaki selfie.jpg Minta korang tag kawan kaki selfie.jpg 6 Tanda Ketagihan Phone!.jpg 6 Tanda Ketagihan Phone! - Langkah 1.jpg 6 Tanda Ketagihan Phone! - Langkah 2.jpg 6 Tanda Ketagihan Phone! - Langkah 3.jpg 6 Tanda Ketagihan Phone! - Langkah 4.jpg 6 Tanda Ketagihan Phone! - Langkah 5.jpg 6 Tanda Ketagihan Phone! - Langkah 6.jpg Papa Pipi - Teknologi.jpg Mana satu warna topi keledar Pipi.jpg Mana satu warna topi keledar Pipi - Hehehe.jpg Jawapan Mana satu warna topi keledar Pipi.jpg Tengah buat assignment last minit ke tu.jpg Dalam banyak-banyak haiwan, haiwan apa yang tak makan.jpg Jawapan Dalam banyak-banyak haiwan, haiwan apa yang tak makan.jpg Alamak Joya! Promo.jpg Alamak Joya! - Hari Ini.jpg Nak balik kampung tapi macam nak pindah rumah.jpg Bincangan member dan me.jpg Anak siapa lah ni.jpg Panduan untuk membeli Car Seat - 1.jpg Panduan untuk membeli Car Seat - 2.jpg Panduan untuk membeli Car Seat - 3.jpg Panduan untuk membeli Car Seat - 4.jpg Panduan untuk membeli Car Seat - 5.jpg Panduan untuk membeli Car Seat - 6.jpg Panduan untuk membeli Car Seat - 7.jpg Pakailah tali pinggang keledar walaupun untuk jarak yang sekangkang kera.jpg 50K Followers di Instagram Papa Pipi.jpg Apa yang Pipi TIDAK bawa ke rumah Nekpi.jpg Jawapan Apa yang Pipi TIDAK bawa ke rumah Nekpi.jpg Kebenaran Sentiasa Merindumu!.jpg Penampakan Nenek Kebayan Promo.jpg Papa Pipi - 15 Juta Tontonan dalam 4 Minggu!.jpg Papa Pipi - 15 Million Views in 4 Weeks!.jpg Penampakan Nenek Kebayan - Hari Inu.jpg Perbezaan tengok wayang cerita hantu.jpg Nyctophobia.jpg Muka Nekpi.jpg Episod mana paling best.jpg Bila denda basuh pinggan satu bulan dah habis.jpg Banner Papa Pipi.jpg Profil Papa Pipi.jpg Selamat Bercuti.jpg Selamat Malam.jpg Warna Warni Persekolahan Promo.jpg Nak pergi camping, roger lah!.jpg Masih Panas!.jpg Nama paling panjang korang pernah jumpa.jpg Tips Sebelum Hantar Anak ke Tadika - 1.jpg Tips Sebelum Hantar Anak ke Tadika - 2.jpg Tips Sebelum Hantar Anak ke Tadika - 3.jpg Tips Sebelum Hantar Anak ke Tadika - 4.jpg Tips Sebelum Hantar Anak ke Tadika - 5.jpg Tips Sebelum Hantar Anak ke Tadika - 6.jpg Tips Sebelum Hantar Anak ke Tadika - 7.jpg Tips Sebelum Hantar Anak ke Tadika - 8.jpg Tips Sebelum Hantar Anak ke Tadika - 9.jpg Tips Sebelum Hantar Anak ke Tadika - 10.jpg Misteri anak murid tadika.jpg Apakah nama tadika Pipi.jpg Bila sedar 2019 dah nak habis.jpg Jawapan Apakah nama tadika Pipi.jpg Kenangan 2019 yang tak akan dilupakan.jpg Jangan lupa beli seat booster untuk anak kecil.jpg Bila Papa dan Mama jaga.jpg Bye 2019, Hai 2020.jpg Perasaan nak sekolah esok.jpg Papa Pipi - Semangat.jpg Biarlah anak yang menangis di sekolah jangan bapa yang menangis di rumah.jpg Macam mana 1st day sekolah.jpg Permulaan yang baik... tapi pengakhiran yang... kurang baik.jpg Kbat-Naran Promo.jpg Pengenalan Papa Pipi - 1.jpg Pengenalan Papa Pipi - 2.jpg Pengenalan Papa Pipi.png Tik Tok Papa Pipi.jpg Apakah NOMBOR PLAT bas dalam gambar ini.jpg Jawapan Apakah NOMBOR PLAT bas dalam gambar ini.jpg Tips Untuk Anak Rajin Belajar - 1.jpg Tips Untuk Anak Rajin Belajar - 2.jpg Tips Untuk Anak Rajin Belajar - 3.jpg Tips Untuk Anak Rajin Belajar - 4.jpg Tips Untuk Anak Rajin Belajar - 5.jpg Tips Untuk Anak Rajin Belajar - 6.jpg Tips Untuk Anak Rajin Belajar - 7.jpg Tips Untuk Anak Rajin Belajar - 8.jpg Tips Untuk Anak Rajin Belajar - 9.jpg Tips Untuk Anak Rajin Belajar - 10.jpg Sifir Kebenaran.jpg Papa tak nyanyuk.jpg Influenza - 1.jpg Influenza - 2.jpg Influenza - 3.jpg Influenza - 4.jpg Influenza - 5.jpg Influenza - 6.jpg Masak lemak cili api.jpg Bila sakit kepala tapi masih kena kerja.jpg 5 Million Subscribers on Monsta Channel.jpg Mana satu reaksi Papa selepas 'menolak' Pipi.jpg 5 Million Subscribers on Monsta Channel Banner.jpg Selamat Hari Jadi.jpg Ada berapa banyak PIPI dalam gambar ini.jpg Jawapan Ada berapa banyak PIPI dalam gambar ini - 1.jpg Jawapan Ada berapa banyak PIPI dalam gambar ini - 2.jpg MonstaChannel_PesananPapaPipi.jpg Korang jenis yang mana satu.jpg Mana episod baru.jpg Silang Kata Papa Pipi.jpg Jawapan Silang Kata Papa Pipi.jpg Tengok TV makan popcorn lah....jpg Bila member pergi camping tak roger.jpg Bila mak pakai tudung anak.jpg Pesanan Nekpi.jpg Pipi nangis.jpg Korang jenis yang mana.jpg Happy Chinese New Year 2020.jpg Papa Pipi - 35 Million Views on all Monsta official platforms! (1).jpg Papa Pipi - 35 Million Views on all Monsta official platforms! (2).jpg Papa Pipi - 35 Million Views on all Monsta official platforms!.png Papa Pipi - Social Media.jpg Hilang di sekolah.jpg Story Template Game.jpg Cara pakai topeng muka dengan betul.jpg Korang lagi suka buat yang mana.jpg Bantu Pipi cari Papa.jpg Soalan ketadikaan apakah ini.jpg Resipi Mama Zila.jpg Muka bila ada sesuatu.jpg Resipi Mama Zila - Pasta Goreng Oriental - 1.jpg Resipi Mama Zila - Pasta Goreng Oriental - 2.jpg Resipi Mama Zila - Pasta Goreng Oriental - 3.jpg Papa, saya lapar.jpg WhatsApp dengan ayah2 be like....jpg Find a man who can do both.jpg Kebenaran tak pernah membosankan tapi kebenaran sedang bosan.jpg Aik, kerja sekolah dah siap ke belum.jpg Bila terlelap tapi boss lalu belakang.jpg Orang lain kena bangun pagi.jpg Menyorok belakang pintu sebab nak bagi orang lain terkejut.jpg Resipi Mama Zila - Pasta Goreng Oriental (2) - 1.jpg Resipi Mama Zila - Pasta Goreng Oriental (2) - 2.jpg Resipi Mama Zila - Pasta Goreng Oriental (2) - 3.jpg Tutup peti sejuk perlahan-lahan untuk tengok lampu terpadam.jpg Buat2 tidur atas sofa supaya diangkat masuk bilik.jpg Lembu apa yang nampak macam lembu, tapi bukan lembu.jpg Jawapan Lembu apa yang nampak macam lembu, tapi bukan lembu.jpg Video PAPA PIPI - OFFICIAL TRAILER Kompilasi Papa & Pipi Kompilasi Papa Pipi (20 Minit) Pautan luar *Facebook Papa Pipi *Instagram Papa Pipi *Saluran YouTube Papa Pipi (sebelumnya Animonstamedia) en:Papa Pipi Kategori:Siri